


Sugar High

by beefcakemish



Series: Single Dad Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas meets Emma, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Single Parent Dean Winchester, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/pseuds/beefcakemish
Summary: Dean and Cas have been dating for some time, and Dean decides it's finally time Cas meets his daughter.





	Sugar High

They’ve been dating for five months now, but it wasn’t until a few weeks ago that Dean allowed Cas to meet his daughter. Emma was only four, and he didn’t want to introduce her to a multitude of strangers, just to have an attachment form, and then be forced to separate if things didn’t work out between them and Dean.

His fears completely disappeared after the first afternoon Cas had spent with he and Emma at the zoo. After tonight, Dean almost regretted them not meeting sooner. Cas joined them on their afternoon of trick-or-treating in the neighborhood. Emma had insisted that they both walk with her to each door, even though Dean had encouraged her to run up to the houses on her own. But Cas was more than happy to indulge her, grabbing one of her hands as the other gripped her pumpkin bucket tightly.

Later as they gathered in the living room to watch ‘It’s the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown’, Emma dumped her entire candy bucket out onto the living room table and set to picking through them all to find her favorites. Cas had settled next to Emma on the floor, asking questions like why Skittles were her favorite, and why she didn’t like candy corn. Dean watched them with a soft smile, happy to see Emma accepting Cas into her life so easily.

Dean cautiously reminded Emma she was limited to only two pieces of candy, and not the thirteen she had set to the side in a pile. She gave in with little fuss, and before climbing up onto the couch next to him, carefully selected a piece for Dean, and one for Cas. The look of pure adoration and love on Cas’ face as he took the candy from her and watched her as she wriggled up on the sofa made Dean’s stomach flip and his breath catch.

It’s late by the time they’re finally settled in on the couch. Dean’s relaxed now, leaned back into Cas’ chest, having finally wrestled Emma to bed, far later than her usual bedtime. He’d blame the sugar and the excitement of the afternoon, but it wasn’t hard to let her stay up for a little longer after seeing her interacting with Cas.

Dean sighs contentedly, and intertwines their fingers where they lie across his chest. He looks up towards Cas, smiling up at the man who’s seemingly turned his, and his daughters world upside-down in such a short amount of time. Cas tilts his head, furrows his brow as if to ask Dean what’s on his mind, and at the answering smile, returns it with one of his own and a kiss to Dean’s forehead as his attention is drawn back to the movie playing on the TV.


End file.
